


On Days Like These

by Thiswillbetheday



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswillbetheday/pseuds/Thiswillbetheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days in Manchester are never unusual but some can be unusually fortunate with the right people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Days Like These

On days like these I like to think to myself of what I’d do to those weather forecasters on the television. How I’d use some cruel and unusual punishment against them for lying to us all again and again. What had been supposedly, according to the forecasters a sunny day with a cloudless sky had quickly turned into a downtorrent. It came down and washed the dirt off of humanity and all its creations. It also as a side effect happened to wash away my modesty as my white top quickly became see through. I’d only just gotten into Manchester, not even gotten to the cinema yet and I was considering just turning around and getting the train back already, packing the whole day in and trying again some other time. Just then though, thankfully, I spotted her waiting to cross the road going towards piccadilly gardens. Raising my arm up above the crowd to wave I called to her,  
“Heya, Tara?”  
She turned towards me, oh I really, really, hope that I remembered her name right. “Oh, Elouise isn’t it? Ah! What happened to your top? Did you get caught by the rain? Here take my coat I’ve got a hoodie on anyway.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Oh yeah, take it. I insist. I’d hold myself personally responsible if you catch a cold in this atrocious weather.” She took her coat off, and handed it to me. Underneath, she had a green GAP hoodie, the same colour as her eyes-wait, why am I thinking about the colour of her eye? Shaking the thoughts from my head, I mutter a thanks and put off the coat.  
“Oh hey, you look even cuter than I do in that coat. Hey, have you got anywhere to be?”  
“Well I was thinking about seeing a film at Printworks with some friends, but I’ve missed it. Why, what are you thinking?”  
“Do you want to go grab some coffee? I mean, the rain doesn’t look like it’s going to stop anytime soon.”  
“Sure, I’ll get you a coffee.” I was at the door of Starbucks before I realised that Tara was outside Costa. “Seriously? You’re one of them?”

After a while of glaring and arguing, we eventually found ourselves queuing up for a mug of Starbucks.  
“Okay, yeah, Starbucks might be cheaper, but Costa simply tastes better!” I rolled my eyes at her comment and ordered a latté.  
“Anything for your girlfriend?” the barista asked.  
“My girlfriend? What are you? Oh.” I could feel my face turn bright red, “No, she’s, um, just an,uh, friend.”  
“God, you don’t have to sound so offended, Elouise” she whispered, with a wink. She turned to the barista and ordered: “I’ll take a macchiato, please. My girlfriend is paying.”

I could hear the pounding of rain against the glass. It just made each sip of coffee even sweeter, now that I’m out of the downpour. The warmth of the shop was slowly drying out my top beneath the now unzipped raincoat. Tara’s hair was soaked and her hoodie too. Not that it made her look worse for wear however, in fact I caught myself staring more than once as we drank our coffees. We’d spent longer together in this one hour than we’d ever had opportunity to in college, she must have taken different courses than I had, perhaps even a different type of qualification altogether. When we first started school there were hardly any choices for what you wanted to do in college, it was just A levels for the sixth form attached to our school. By the time we’d entered college though so much had changed, A levels were separate to AS, there was the IB as well and more abbreviations other than those you could choose from. I’ve never considered improved choice to be a negative thing, but oh gosh I wished that things were explained more clearly at times. How long have I been staring at her from behind this coffee cup now? She must think I’m a real creep by this point. Oh dear. Oh god. Oh no, I can’t think of anything to say. She’s too good looking, too kind, she’s able to string a whole sentence together. I should pack it in now and escape before she starts thinking poorly of me.  
I glance at my watch conspicuously to make sure she notices, “Hey Tara, I’ve just noticed the time and I’ve got to head off home for a guitar lesson. What with roadworks and all I want to be home too early rather than too late.” Am I overstating myself? Oh I hope she doesn’t see through me.  
“Oh sorry! Don’t let me keep you!” She glanced downwards, nibbling on her lip for a half second before continuing. “Hey, before you go can I have your number?”  
“Yeah! Sure, here let me write it down for you quickly!” Oh I hope I don’t sound overly eager, maybe she doesn’t find me too much of a mess after all. Don’t fuck this up now Elouise… I scribble it down on a napkin and pass it to her along with her coat.  
“Speaking with you today was fun, we should do this again sometime.”  
Do this again? Oh sweet she doesn’t hate me! “Yeah! That’d be nice, I’m free most days now we’re in the holidays. Just text me whenever?”  
“Sure thing.”  
After all of my awkwardness, with all my slip ups, I didn’t screw up too hard I think. I walk back towards the train station to go home again. The rain still falls, but with a gentler touch. I was wet but I minded a lot less now, especially as it wasn’t drenching my top to be see through again, or not yet.


End file.
